far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Corneille de Rhone
Corneille de Rhone (born September 20, 3152) is a current decanus within the 13th Legion of House Aquila. During the War Against the Artificials, de Rhone saw extensive combat throughout the Imperial Core and was awarded the noble title of dominus for his service. Traits and Appearance At 47 years, de Rhone is a man of Ergusian stock - as is evident by his accent. He is generally unremarkable in appearance, but perhaps, save for the a surprisingly unblemished body even after decades of war and a full head of still brown hair even with his age. De Rhone is a man molded by the discipline of the Aquilan military and the oppressive nature of his homeworld. Serious, stoic - sometimes called a killjoy - and often austere to a fault, he lives a life free of excess and sometimes even devoid of pleasure. For instance, one will have a hard time finding de Rhone outside of his uniform because the only clothing he owns are those that House Aquila has given him. Politically, Corneille de Rhone has often been considered an imperial hardliner due to his staunch support for the Empire and his strong hatred for those who seek to undermine it and the status quo. He is also a devout follower of the High Church, while believing that those of the Church Repentant are foolish apologists. Biography Early Life Corneille de Rhone was born a peasant on the frozen world of Ergus to his parents, Daniel de Rhone and Éliane de Rhone. He is the oldest of five children, with one younger brother and three younger sisters. De Rhone received no formal education as a child and instead spent his youth working - as mandated by the Ergusian government - as a furnace tender, which did help provide for his family. Growing up oppressed by both his planet's environment and government, de Rhone was inspired by the tales his mother, Éliane, would tell of the wondrous Empire and the mighty knights who protected its people - House Aquila. He has often attributed these fairy-tales as the source for his reasoning to join House Aquila and for his desire to help others. Early in his adulthood, around the age of 16, Corneille has hoped to leave Ergus and enlist within the Aquilan Legions, but was blocked by his homeworld's tyrannical government until the age of 20 when he finally managed to escape from his frozen home. Service History Training and the Academy "I left the ice fields of Ergus for the lava fields of Diomikato... And I cannot say which is worse." - Decanus Aquila DeRhone Corneille In 3172, de Rhone arrived on Diomikato and began basic training for the Aquilan Legions; immediately upon arrival, he learned that Diomikato was a very different world from Ergus - it was not just the environment that he had to acclimate to but also the technology. De Rhone's understanding of technology was limited to early mechanization and combustion engines, not electronics, computers and gravatic engines. In order to succeed at his training, he was forced to rapidly learn the ways of the Empire's superior technology - a feat he was able to complete thanks to House Aquila's experience with trainees from underdeveloped worlds. De Rhone also faced distant behavior from the native Diomikatans who often made fun of his accent and his intolerance to their planet's heat. His own intolerance ended there, however, for he would always remain stoic when faced with the native xenophobia - a trait he attributed to a so-called "Ergusian spirit". Corneille de Rhone would officially join House Aquila as a legionnaire after graduating from basic training in the year 3173. Besides his rapid adaptation to Imperial culture, De Rhone's training remained mostly unremarkable - it was, however, his psychological profile that stood out to his instructors. De Rhone displayed a level of mental fortitude that would be perfectly described by his new house's motto "Fiercely and Faithfully". His bravery and tenacity - and his lack of a chosen MOS (Military Occupational Specialty) - would draw the attention of the Orbitalis, who sought to recruit him into their ODST program, which he accepted. In late 3173, de Rhone completed his ODST training after months of rigorous exercise, practice drops, and combat simulations to officially gain the title of Orbitalis. Immediately thereafter, he swore his Oath of Mortale Fide to the Legion XIII otherwise known as the Thunderbolt Legion - where he has since served for his entire military career. Pacification of Yanaratso War Against the Artificials Synth Assault of Darkside Education and Stats summary description Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Aquila Members